Into the portal
by Rainbow Wolves
Summary: Cherryblossom and Song both fell in to a portal and are in a strange land called Jamaa they learn about the phantoms and help the alphas will they win? or will Jamaa be taken over by the phantoms?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is going to be a cross over of warriors and animal jam but fanfiction doesn't have animal jam i think. if it does tell me by p.m or in the reviews.**

**Chapter 1 **

Song's P.O.V

Me and Cherryblossom screamed as we fell through a potal. OMSC WE ARE GOING TO DIE! I screamed in pure fear. I KNOW! Cherryblossom screamed as we fell.

The landing wasn't as hard as i thought. Where are we? I meowed still a little shaken from that fall. I don't kno- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WOLF! She didn't finish what she was saying and screamed.

It came out and it was weird looking It looked like a boy and his apprance was: gray-blue with a white under belly and three spots under both of his eyes the color of his eyes was yellow and he has white tuffs on his eyebrows or it was his eyebrows i couldn't tell , he had a golden chain and a purple cape with tears he also has bands on his front paws and a leather brace on his tail.

I was shaking in pure fear. Where is Flashstrike when you need him?! I meowed going behind Cherryblossom. What are you two doing here?! Its dangerous! He growled.

WAIT A SECOND! YOU TALK!? I meowed loudly. SHH! He growled at me and looked around as if looking for any signs of danger. Come with me i will take you to a safer area, but you need to follow me carefully and quietly. He said. Okay. Cherryblossom meowed trusting him all ready. Are you sure Cherryblossom? I - I didn't get to finish my sentance because he just picked me up and started walking with Cherryblossom tailing him.

Cherryblossom's P.O.V

I don't know why i just trusted him when i just met him but hey he said he would lead us to a safer area. Something about him makes me want to trust him. Maybe he could lead us home. I didn't look around a my surrondings so i took the time to do that we were in a jungle or something and i think i saw a tower where we just left.

He led us to a cave full of stuff! I saw a panda walk over here and asked Greely who are these animals? I don't know their names be i am guessing they are cats because the pink one totally freaked out when she saw me. She nodded and asked what our names were. My name is Cherryblossom and this is my little sister Song.

Greely where did you find them? She asked. I found them near the phantom fotress. Said Greely. WAIT A SECOND! WHAT THE HECK IS A PHANTOM! Song said loudly again.

We will tell you later. the panda replied clamly while Greely on the other paw looked very annoyed and was glaring at her. Do you have a off button? He growled pointly.

Song growled: Do you have a nice button?

OH BURN! a pink bunny yelled out cheerfully.

DO BOTH OF YOU HAVE A OFF BUTTON! I yowled.

There was a akaward silence.

Anyway what were you two doing near the phantom fortress its dangrous!? She asked.

We fell through a portal. I replied. A portal! I heard someone behind me meow. Me and Song both screamed. We both fainted from fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Greely's P.O.V

Oh wow nice move dimwit. I growled at him. Why are you so rude? He shot at me.

She's getting up! I heard Peak yell loudly.

WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT! She hissed harshly. Sorry about that. Sir Gilbert said looking at the ground. Oh okay. Its fine. She meowed suddenly not angry as she was before.

I didn't noticed that Song had woke up and climbed on to her shoulder. Cherryblossom I want to see our family again. I miss Mom and Flashstrike.

What about your father don't you miss him to or do you even have one? Said Liza. HIM! NEVER! She meowed. I rather be stuck here, then in a room with him! I totally agree. Meowed Cherryblossom.

Song's P.O.V

My belly growled. CHERRY ME HUNGRY! I hissed. When i am hungry i always mix up my words. Really?! Out of all the times that could happen it just had to be now! WHY?! She meowed. I climbed her head and sat on it with a angry face. I don't know where food is that's why i just came here! She said. I started crying. WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Here you go Peck hopped up to me with a bowl of fruit at least it was better the the food the two-legs gave me. I thought as I ate the fruit. I randomly yelled I WANNA BE PINK! then i turned pink. O.O Why am i pink?! You said you wanna be pink so you are pink untill you say what next color you want. Peck replied.

Well that makes no sense. I meowed.

Cherryblossom's P.O.V

I know right. I repiled. Then i heard screaming.

I was alramed and my claws were out the fur was on all ends. Song dashed behind me.

The phantoms are attacking! Greely growled. Then a creature that looked like a spider that had four legs a one eye appeared. I was guess that was a phantom.

It aimed for me and shoot a lightning bolt at us I picked up Song and used my jumping skill to avoid the attack.

I growled. Song was shaking in pure fear. I was crouched down with Song under me.

Song you know what to do. She open her mouth to get as much air as possbile and screamed at the phantom.

It was holding its ears, if it has any and fell down. I kicked it out of the cave. I was covered in dirt form when i jumped up so the bolts did nothing to me. The alphas were just looking at us with awe. NO ONE TRY'S TO HURT MY SISTER! I growled.

Greely's P.O.V

How did they do that! I thoIught. I felt a strange feeling inside me as i stared at Cherryblossom.

Greely! I heard someone yell at me.

W-hwhathgfjg! I said not making any sense. I was trying to get your attetion for five mintues while you just stared off in to the sunset. meowed Cherryblossom.

Sorry. I said akawardly. She just rolled her eyes. Come on lets go save Jamaa! Liza yelled. You two hide somewhere. I said before leaving

Cherryblossom's P.O.V

Are we going to hide? Song asked. Nope I remember Flashstrike falling in here to. I said before following the alpha quickly and quietly i was holding Song by the scruff and runnning in the shadows.

A few mintunes later.

Greely's P.O.V

Why do i have a feeling that they didn't stay back like they were soppost to?

I saw a white cat being ganged up but the weird thing was that he looked like Cherryblossom. I help him out and he asked Why do you have Song's secnt on you?! ,and your a wolf! Your sisters are fine. I anwsered him. His eyes widen. You saw my sisters! Where are they? They are back at the cave where its safe.

Cherryblossom's P.O.V

When i saw Greely talking to FLashstrike I ran back to the cave and waited for them to return. Then i heard the sound: BOOM! Me and Song jumped as we heard that sound. We both ran the way we saw the alphas heading. When i made it there. I saw a bunch of animals huddled in a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cherryblossom's P.O.V

What the- I didn't get to end my sentace. I grabbed Song and jumped away from the bolt. FLASHSTRIKE USE YOUR RUNNING SPEED TO GET OVER HERE! I yelled at him. He listened to me and ran out of the crowd. This got the alphas attetion. Cherryblossom?! What are you two doing here?! Greely growled. I heard something so i came to see what was going on. I repiled. I suddenly heard a roar. WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! I screamed.

Flashstrike's P.O.V

I WANT MY MOMMY! Song wailed. She jumped on Flashstirike's head clinging on for my life. HEY GET OFF SONG! He yowled at me. She still hung on wailing. The spider-thingy. shoot a lightning bolt at me I ducked and grabbed Song before she got hit. HEY WATCH IT FATTY! I yelled at it.

Everyone stared at me with shock. What are you staring at?! I growled in one of my very bad moods. WATCH OUT! Cherryblossom yelled out. I ran before i got hit by a lot of lightning bolts. Then alot of the spider-thingys appeared and circled us. Cherry grab Song and jump out of here.

She nodded and took Song from me, She back-flipped over them and landed next to the wolf that saved me. I found a space thatnwas easy for me to fit in and I ran out of the circle as quick as a flash. Hey where do you think i got my name eh? I ran next to Cherryblossom. Cherryblossom can you stall the phantoms while we fight the king? He asked her. Can do! Song? I am in! She squeaked. She looked at me. Ya sure. The wolf nodded and left.

Cherryblossom's P.O.V

OMG ANNABELL IS GOING TO EAT YOU SONG! I gasped with fake horror. AHHHHH! Song screamed. All the phantoms and the king were holding their ears or something. The king aimed a lightning bolt at me his paw or leg was shaking as he threw it at me I didn't have time to move as it hit me harder then I ever thought.

Flashstrike's P.O.V

CHERRYBLOSSOM! I yelled with horror. My world was starting to turn red and i couldn't see anything at all I remember was leaping for something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Flashstrike P.O.V

I attacked every phantom in my sight. I could here the shocked gasps from the animals behind me. I swiped at one that jumped on my back. I was severly wounding every phantom I touched i could hear the screeches from them but i could not see them. The small ones stopped attacking me. I aimed for the fat one. It slammed me down. Then a beam of light flew past me right in to the phantom. A panda shouted a order. I didn't what else she said. My eye lids fell and i gave a up trying to stay up.

Song's P.O.V

I don't know what was scarier the fact that my sister is wound very badly or how voleint my brother could be. My body was filled with shock and i wouldn't move a limb. I stared in to the eye of that huge phantom. I backed up only to hit something. I turned around and saw a wolf that had more fur on his chest his pattern was yellow lightning bolts with black fur. He was looking down at me with confustion. _What_ are you? He asked. I didn't have time to answer as the fat phantom slammed on the ground and I fell over. He caught me. Are you okay?

**A/N I don't know what to write right now... ;.; T.T **


End file.
